


Messy Mind

by Whoops_Im_Obsessed



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Drabble, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26936377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoops_Im_Obsessed/pseuds/Whoops_Im_Obsessed
Summary: Those around him don't have to enquire as to Hershel's wellbeing; they can read it in his room.(Spoilers for unwound/lost future!!!)
Relationships: Claire/Hershel Layton, Hershel Layton & Clark Triton, Hershel Layton & Luke Triton
Kudos: 17





	Messy Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii this is a drabble which was originally written for the layton drownout but then i missed it by several months so..... have this. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> (Ps. Any Layluke shippers can fuck right off)

Looking at Hershel nowadays, it's hard not to believe he's an organised person. The top hat is always perfectly straight on his head, the coat (while often covered in dirt and dust from various escapades) is never creased, and most of all Hershel himself never seems to be rumpled or bothered by anything.  
  
Of course, those who have seen his office know a much different story.  
  
Rosa says it's because he's a genius that the room is so messy - his mind moves so fast that mundane thoughts of cleaning , eating, and sleeping just get left behind. That's one thing that Luke's bottomless stomach is good for, she supposes, it reminds Hershel to actually eat.  
So plates and cups get left out too, and inevitably abandoned when the next adventure comes along, the quick minds jumping from one amusement to the next, leaving her to clean up the mess.  
(And while Rosa knows that it's not exactly Hershel's fault that his brain works the way it does, it does not stop her from rolling her eyes and exclaiming 'Men!' When she gets to work each morning).  
  
Clark would definitely back Rosa up here. He'd seen Layton and Claire living together and he was never sure which one was worse for mess and absent-mindedness. Their weeks would often end with the couple crashing on the sofa from too much caffeine and all-night studying, while Clark and Brenda swooped in like knights in shining aprons; having finally, once again, taken pity on their disorganised friends.  
  
Dean Delmona, while old and silly, is a great deal more insightful than people are wont to believe. He had seen Layton in the aftermath of Claire's death - both times - and ever a mathematical mind, he put two and two together. Hershel's thoughts and intellect are simply too broad to be contained within his skull; they spill out over the edges. When his mind is messy, so is his room. A simple equation. The only help he was ever able to offer was in the form of puzzles. Sometimes to distract yourself from your thoughts is exactly what's needed.  
  
And so those around him never have to inquire as to Hershel's wellbeing. They can read it in his room. Its almost amusing that someone so dedicated to solving puzzles is so much of one himself. But one thing they know for certain is that every puzzle has an answer; we just have to wait and see what Hershel decides it will be.  



End file.
